Ars bene moriendi
by nefrowiec
Summary: Umieranie to sztuka. Najwięcej o tej sztuce wiedzą oczywiście mordercy. Makishima/Kougami. M z powodu przekleństw.


**[...] każdy cenny klejnot przyciąga do siebie zbrodnię.  
Arthur Conan Doyle — Przygody Sherlocka Holmesa (Błękitny karbunkuł)**

Poprzez płomienie i czerwoną mgłę nienawiści i krwi, która spłynęła na oczy, Kougami Shinya dostrzegł swoją nemezis. Tak wyglądał morderca jego przyjaciela, tak wyglądał psychopata, odpowiedzialny za śmierć tych wszystkich kobiet. Tak wyglądała osoba, która pociągała za sznurki.  
Shogo Makishima kocim krokiem przeszedł nad ciałami zabitych detektywów. Cała jego postawa wskazywała na to, że był zrelaksowany. W powietrzu unosił się ciężki zapach morderstwa. Makishima lubił ten zapach, uspokajał go. Podchodził do Kougamiego powoli, niczym drapieżnik, szykujący się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu.  
Złociste oczy, w których igrały płomienie, skupione były na Kougamim. Jego najlepsza zdobycz, jego nowa zabawka.  
— W końcu – wymruczał.  
Shinya szarpnął się, ale to tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Makishima ukląkł obok niego i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Kougami ledwo się powstrzymał, by odwrócić wzrok. W oczach srebrnowłosego czaił się ten błysk, który mają tylko seryjni mordercy. Rozszerzone w podnieceniu źrenice i lekki uśmiech tryumfatora. Shogo przeciągnął długimi i bladymi palcami po policzku Kougamiego, rozmazując krew.  
— Wybacz mi to brutalne powitanie – powiedział cicho Makishima, a potem zbliżył palce do ust. Powoli zlizał krew z opuszków, cały czas patrząc Kougamiemu w oczy. Czerwony ślad pozostał na jego wargach, ale zignorował to. – Stawiałeś opór.  
Shinya szarpnął głową. Przez knebel chciało mu się wymiotować, a na usta cisnęła się porządna wiązanka. Shogo sięgnął i powoli zdjął knebel, muskając zimnymi palcami policzek Kougamiego.  
— Ty chory skurwysynu – warknął. Shogo zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Nadal się gniewasz o te wszystkie kobiety, które znaleźliście? Daj spokój, Kougami, nie możesz nie przyznać, że wyglądały pięknie! Ars bene moriendi w czystej postaci. Ach. – W złocistych oczach pojawił się złośliwy błysk. – Rozumiem. Chodzi ci o twojego przyjaciela?  
Kougami wydał zduszony okrzyk i rzucił się w jego kierunku, jednak natychmiast pociągnęły go kajdany, którymi był przykuty do zardzewiałego kaloryfera. Z nadgarstków na nowo zaczęła płynąć krew.  
— Nie stawiaj oporu, Kougami. Szkoda przelewać tak cenną krew. – Makishima odgarnął czarne włosy. Shinya skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem i odwrócił głowę. Srebrnowłosy chwycił go za policzki i zmusił, by spojrzał na niego. – Patrz na mnie. Ty i twoi przyjaciele, od dawna mnie poszukiwaliście, prawda? Wy, strażnicy sprawiedliwości, a tak naprawdę każdy z was to kryminalista.  
— Jest różnica między kryminalistą, a psychopatą – odwarknął Kougami. Makishima wykrzywił wargi w pogardliwym uśmiechu.  
— Cienka. Bardzo cienka. Ale zauważ. – Między szczupłymi palcami błysnął skalpel. Shogo przesuwał go zręcznie i od niechcenia. – Każdy, kto mnie poszukiwał, skończył źle. – Uśmiechnął się z udawanym współczuciem. – Ludzie szybko mnie nudzą, Kougami. Nie lubię ich. Dlatego ich zabijam. Czasem sam, czasem mam pomoc. Jedno jest pewne. – Złociste oczy błysnęły. – Zabijanie sprawia mi przyjemność.  
Kougami ponownie szarpnął rękoma i natychmiast poczuł palący ból. Makishima znowu odgarnął jego włosy.  
— Ale ty jesteś inny, Kougami. Założę się, że twój „psycho pass" nie jest idealny, prawda? Pod tym służbowym uniformem, który nosisz, kryje się zupełnie inna osoba. – Chłodne, pająkowate palce objęły szyję Shinyi. Makishima czuł spokojnie pulsującą żyłę. Oczywiście, że Kougami się go nie bał. Ale sam fakt, że pod jego palcami przepływała krew. Gęsta, ciepła. Wystarczyło zacisnąć palce, by zatrzymać to wszystko. Ciało zsinieje, stanie się chłodne. Zgnije. Ars bene moriendi.  
— Nikt nigdy nie będzie tak popierdolony jak ty. – Kougami rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Makishima uniósł brwi.  
— Och, czemu tak ostro? Jesteś może zaznajomiony z syndromem sztokholmskim?  
Tym razem w szarych oczach pojawiło się niedowierzanie.  
— Musisz być naprawdę chory, jeśli myślisz, że czułbym do ciebie coś innego niż obrzydzenie i pogarda.  
Shogo westchnął i zrobił niewinną minkę.  
— Tak? Czemu tego nie przetestujemy? – Przytknął skalpel do szyi Kougamiego i przeciągnął powoli. Czarnowłosy syknął. Z rany, niczym małe rubiny, zaczęły skapywać krople krwi. Makishima nachylił się i zlizał je powoli.  
— Odsuń się ode mnie! Pokurwieńcu, zabiję cię! – Kougami szarpnął się, ignorując ból. Makishima przytrzymał go mocno.  
— Nie szarp się, Kougami – wyszeptał do jego ucha. – Ja nie naciąłem głęboko, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, może zrobić się paskudna rana.  
Jego oddech był słodki. Shinya zmusił się, by na niego spojrzeć. Złociste oczy Makishimy pociemniały, upodobniając go do demona.  
— Zabij mnie.  
Shogo pokręcił głową, a smutek na jego twarzy był autentyczny.  
— Nie mogę. W tym problem, jesteś zbyt interesujący, Kougami. Jesteś moją nową zabawką. Taką z najwyższej półki. Szybko mi się nie znudzisz.  
Pochylił się i ugryzł Kougamiego lekko w wargę. A potem oddalił się, chichocząc cicho pod nosem.

Rany na rękach długo nie chciały się zagoić. Kougami siedział na łóżku i masował nadgarstki. Minął prawie tydzień odkąd jeden z ludzi Shogo go wypuścił. Sam zainteresowany oczywiście się nie pojawiał. Znowu załatwiał sprawy cudzymi rękoma.  
Kougami wypalał już drugą paczkę papierosów. Chciał sięgnąć po następną, gdy poczuł pod palcami kawałek papieru. Wyciągnął zmiętoloną kartkę i przeczytał:

_Jeżeli Twoi przyjaciele będą szukać mnie, znajdą tylko Śmierć. Jeżeli zmienisz zdanie, Śmierć powita cię z otwartymi ramionami. Ars bene moriendi, mój przyjacielu.  
M. _


End file.
